When Does a Battle Truly End
by djcat12
Summary: 8 years after the battle with the medium, everyone thought that peace would finally rain all over the world and they would live a happy life. but the story hasn't ended... now new evil is threatening the peace in their world and they have to stop it...together... rated T for future violence. Discontinued...For now.
1. Prologue

**I really love this anime, (it's one of my fav!) i don't do not ship male and male couples (I'm not comfortable writing about them) and also if you don't like these couples please don't leave bad reviews.**

8 years have passed since the battle against the medium. Many thing have changed including the fact that couples and new families have appeared over the past 8 years. but so have new enemies...

"Bishamon" a boy yelled to a man sitting in a chair. He had short brown hair, green eyes and a pale completion. Bishamon looked up at the boy. "everyone is outside and ready sir" the boy said. Bishamon smiled a crooked smile.

"How delightful" he said as he got up from his chair and walked to the balcony outside. outside were hundreds of people. "my people!" he shouted. "it is about time that we stopped hiding in the shadows and do something about theses metal vessels!" the crowed cheered but was silenced. letting Bishamon speak once more. "for so many years metal vessels ruled our life. when we've done every thing for them! why must we be the ones to bow down to those people! we've tried dark metal vessels but that only killed us. but we've show them what really human strength is! FOR WE SHALL RISE AND THEM WILL FALL!" everyone cheered.

"All hail sir Bishamon!" they cheered.

" is it done?" Bishamon asked a man standing by the balcony. he had red hair in three braids and black eyes.

" almost sir." the man said.

" good, If those metal vessels scum ever try djinn equip they'll be sorry..." Bishamon laughed a horribly evil laugh. before fading in to the darkness of the room.


	2. Chapter 1, Kou Empire

It was a hot summer day and the heat smothered all of the Kou Empire's Imperial palace. a woman sat outside, she held a baby in her arms. she had long dark blue hair and blue eyes. she was watching a nine-year boy, with red hair and red eyes, play with his three-year old twin brothers, dark blue hair and blue eyes. they played with wooden swords. the nine year old won most of the time unless the twins ganged up on him.

"Hakuei.." Hakuei turned and saw a girl with dark pink hair and pink eyes sit down next to her. "how's the baby?" the girl asked.

" oh she's fine, you have one on the way right, Kougyoku." Hakuei said pointing to Kougyoku's stomach.

" yes but i still six more months to go, this one will be my first but you've already have four." Kougyoku said smiling.

" Judar must be happy." Hakuei said. her and Kougyoku just laughed.

" yes he is but he tells me i can't use djinn equip because who knows what will happen." Kougyoku said.

" have you thought of any names yet?"

"no not yet, that reminds me have you thought of a name for your little girl?"

"me and Kouen haven't agreed on one yet she still is 3 weeks old..."

"well it also took you guys a while to decide on a name for Kouki, but when Hakuyuu and Hakuren were born you knew their names instantly."

" hmm..." suddenly there was a loud crack. Hakuei and Kougyoku turned and saw Hakuren crying with his face covered in blood. Hakuyuu held his wooden sword up victorious. the wooden sword was covered in blood and also broken in two.

"i win! i win! i win! i win!" Hakuyuu kept chanting.

Hakuei handed the baby to Kougyoku and rushed to Hakuren. she stroked his head and found that the cut was 1 millimeter wide and 1 and 1/2 inches long. "Kouki! how could you let this happen!" Hakuei suddenly turned on Kouki.

"a good warrior has to know pain." Kouki calmly said. _of course he'd say that, he practically lives by that motto_ Hakuei thought.

"go fetch your father!" Hakuei scolded "and Hakuyuu stop hold your sword up high you did nothing but hurt your brother!" Hakuyuu just looked at his mom made a pouty face, put down his sword and sat down.

"mommy i go die?" Hakuren cried.

"your not going to die sweetie, daddy will be here soon!" Hakuei tried to cheered up Hakuren.

" need help Hakuei?" Kougyoku asked walking up to Hakuei holding the baby.

" no not really just trying to stop the bleeding." Hakuei sighed.

" is something wrong Hakuei?" a man asked Hakuei. he had red hair and red eyes right behind him was Kouki.

"Kouen good your here i need you help..." Hakuei sighed in relief. Kouen walked over and knelled down by Hakuei and looked at Hakuren.

"this is worst then i thought..." Kouen looked at Kouki " i thought you said it was just a bonk on the head not that he was covered in blood!" Kouki just looked away. Kouen sighed, then all the sudden a light pink bird appeared. a few seconds later the bird disappeared and Hakuren wound was gone, but he kept crying. Kouki just stood in aw and Hakuyuu didn't even notice, he just kept pouting.

"i thought of a name," Kouen turned to Hakuei as Kougyoku handed Hakuei her baby girl. Hakuei turned to him after she had a firm grip on the child. " how about Koume?"

" that sound perfect," Hakuei looked at her baby. "isn't that right, Koume?" Koume just cried.

**so how was it? make a review! thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2, Sindria Kingdom

**I'm really slow at updating so sorry! I have school and what not so, if your frustrated I'm sorry! oh and the charters personality may have changed a little bit because it has been 8 years people do kinda change. (i had to rewrite this because as i was reading though this again i noticed some mistakes and i wanted to change a name that i didn't like!)**

music played as people danced and feasted on the food. the glittered high in the sky. in a group of four people one man had golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail , another man with blond hair and golden eyes, a boy with with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes, which were blue and a girl with red hair and eyes.

"you really don't have to do this..." said the man with blonde hair

"Alibaba, you are a friend and it only right for us to treat you right." said a man with golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. "and this also a great way to met everyone again!" they walk up to to the highest platform.

"hey everyone!" said the boy with blue hair ran up.

"hello Aladdin, my favorite student!" said a woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. there was a man by her with dark skin, medium-length white hair, and green eyes. Aladdin ran up to her and rubbed his face in her breasts, she hit on the head making him fall pitifully to the ground. "except for that..." she said looking very annoyed.

"i guess some things never change!" said the man next to her. everyone laughed.

"knock it off Sharrkan!" she yelled, hitting Sharrkan on the head with her staff.

"ouch! Yamraiha that hurt!" Alibaba and the others sat down at a table. Alibaba looked around at everyone. Sharrkan and Yamraiha, married for a year and half, he wondered how long before they divorce since they fought on a regular basis. Pisti and Spartos, married for 2 years, so far so good. Hinahoho, kindhearted and cares about his kids a great deal. then there was-

"Alibaba would you like some water?" smiled a woman with medium black hair and light purple eyes. her name was Mai, she was easy going and very kind. it was very hard to get her upset or angry. he thought for a moment, last time he saw every one was 7 months ago so she'd be 8 months pregnant, _so then-_

"Mai! what are you doing!" yelled a very upset man. _right on Que_, he thought. the man had pale skin with freckles around his nose, with short white hair and green eyes.

"oh Ja'far, i thought i should help out." Mai said smiling.

"you should be resting! you could hurt yourself or the baby!"

"are you more worried about me or the baby?"

"I'm worried about both of you!"

Mai laughed "alright i sit down." she sighed

"good." said Ja'far as Mai sat down. Alibaba resumed looked at everyone. Ja'far and Mai, married for 5 years and are going to have the their first child, they get along quite well. then their was Sindbad and Nura (she has light blonde hair and beautiful crystal clear blue eyes.) married 8 months, and Masrur and Tama (she had long brown hair and emerald eyes, whats strange is that she's a Magician and he's a Fanalis, but she loves him anyway.) married 3 years. he looked around, he saw Masrur but where was Tama? usually their always together.

"Alibaba what are you looking for?" asked Yamraiha.

"I'm just looking for Tama she doesn't usually miss things like this..." Alibaba sighed.

"your right i don't usually miss things like this..." said a voice behind him. he spun around and to see Tama.

"where were you?" he asked.

"i was packing.." Alibaba looked at her. _did she and Masrur get divorced? _he thought.

"my family sent me a letter saying that they had to tell me something and i needed to come right away. so I'm for my home first thing in the morning."

"well i wish we could've talked more..."

"ya wish we could've!" Tama walked over to Masrur were he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Alibaba looked at the girl in front of him, Morgiana, his wife, friend and maybe one more thing.

"should we tell them?" she said.

"why not." He cleared his throat. "Everyone we have an announcement to make!" Alibaba yelled. Everyone at looked him and Morgiana. "the reason were here today is because...well umm... Morgiana is pregnant..." Sinbad spit out his wine. Sharrakan and Yamhaira stopped fighting, and ja'far stopped pestering Mai.

"congratulations!" Tama smiled clapping. Soon everyone was clapping except for Sinbad who was to studded to, but did when Nura shoved him.

"aren't you a little young?"

"when did this happen?"

"how many months?"

"what will you name it?"

"shame on you Alibaba!"

"will raise it here?"

"what gender do you want it be?"

"STOP! No, you don't need to know, 1, don't know yet, um...no comment, maybe, and either one is fine." Alibaba yelled.

"we came here so I can take it easy..." Said Morgiana.

"ah! That makes since." Said Pisti.

"pregnancy dose go by quickly..." Ja'far said, looking deep in thought. "it only seems like yesterday Mai was on her first month..."

"I'm sure you'll become a great mother and father..." Sinbad said as he put a hand on both of their shoulders. "now I say we feast more to celebrate the announcement of Morgiana's preagancy!"

"your just using this as an excuse to get more drunk aren't you!" Said Nura as she slapped him on his head. Alibaba and Morgiana just smiled as they held hands awaiting their future.

**how is it? Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3, The Trap

**Sorry guys major writers block here. I knew what I wanted to do in future chapters, but this one was a toughie. So anyway enjoy the story!**

It was a clear blue morning the streets of Sindria. The harbor was crowed with sailors getting ready to sail. Everyone was huddled around the boat say their good byes to Tama.

"You sure you be fine." Masrur asked Tama as she prepared to get on the boat.

"Of course I'll be fine, sometimes I think you're worrying about a little much. It's not like we're in a war jeez." Tama tossed her bow and arrows on the boat then turned her face to everyone. "Well I'll be going now I should be back in about 3 days time."

"Wait, didn't you say you would be staying there a day?" Yamraiha asked.

"Well it takes one day to get there and one day to get back." Tama smiled.

"ALL SAILORS PREPARE TO SAIL." the captain yelled.

"That's me," Tama gave Masrur a quick kiss on the check and then heeded to the ship. when she was on the ship she turned around and called out. "BYE GUYS!"

"BYE, HAVE A SAVE TRIP!" everyone called out waving frantically. they watched the ship head out to the morning on the vast sea.

"I wish she could've have stayed longer " Aladdin sighed.

"she be back in 3 days don't worry." Pisti said patting him on the back. "and even if she dose run in to trouble she can take care of her self."

~1 day later(Tama)~

The streets were crowed with people. Tama spread out her hands breathed in her homeland air and then let out a big sigh. she turned to the dock were the ship she came on was being unloaded to traders. then she turned to a path were houses lined side by side. Tama walked up the street for the first time in what like forever. Tama then recognized the street that she had lived at most of her life they that she abandoned for Masur. Tama remembered the day she had told her family she was marring a Fanalis.

**~Flash Back~**

_"You're marring a What?!" her mother yelled._

_"A Fanalis Mom"_

_"WHY?! Why would would you want to marry a-a monster!?"_

_"Masrur isn't a monster he his human being, and because i love him"_

_"Loving him my a**, he's still a monster! do you know how many of us they've killed!" her father yelled._

_"And do you know how many of them we've killed!"_

_"You see this is what happens when you hang out with that freak-show!"_

_"Nura isn't a freak-show, Shes kind and self-less!"_

_"She is, if she's teaching you to love monsters!"_

_"The only reason i came here was to see if you would except my choices and we could all be happy and leave this hatred between Magicians and Fanalis behind us! but no you refuse to listen to me and my reasons!"_

_"Because your reasons are stupid and will get you killed!"_

_"No they wont! Your the wrong one her father! And i don't need you in my life anymore! I leaving and i'm not coming back!" Tama started walking towards the door._

_"Tama! Come back here!" He father tried but cut off by Tama slamming the door and leaving._

**~Flash Back End~**

Tama shock her head the proceed to her destination. she walked up to a house with a old wooden door the windows were covered by old tattered cloth. _its OK you haven't seen your parents for 3 years...you can do this!_ Tama knocked on the door and waited for a moment, then a minute passed and still nothing their was not noise at it was silent except for what sounded like sobbing.

"Mom? Dad? Rai?"She knocked on the door once again, still nothing. She finally pushed the door open it letting out a terrible creaking sound. She walked in the house felt cold and something was off. She heard some sobbing and turned to a kneeing women with brown hair in a bun. She looked up to see Tama her dark brown eyes becoming wide with a horrified look on her face.

"T-tama I a-am sor-r-ry I sh-hould had never asked you to c-come." The woman said though tears.

"Mom!? whats wrong?!" Tama started to head over to the woman but she bumped in to something. she looked down and saw a boy about the age of 15 with dark brown hair and green lifeless eyes in a pool of blood.

"Oh my gosh, Rai!" Tama cupped her mouth tears started to form in her eyes. she leaned over and touched him, he was cold. "Dad, wheres dad..." Tama's mother shock her head. Tama looked to the left to see a lifeless hand peaking from the corner. "Mom...who did this..."

"Bi-" she was cut off with five arrows being shot thought the windows piercing the woman making her slump on to the ground blood staining the floor. Tama jumped back quickly grabbing her bow and running out the door to face the attackers. The one closet to her turned his head but it was to late he ended up with an arrow separating his head from his body. The next one end up in fire after Tama put a fire spell on the next arrow. She heard footsteps running towards her, _brought some friends huh_, she pointed her arrow to the ground. Ice soon spread along the edges of the homes freezing the attackers allies. _Now where are the other three? _She turned around in time to dodge an arrow whiz past her. She quickly dodge the other two and shoot an arrow in one of the archer's chest. She then was going to grab another arrow, but she pause to feel how many she had left. _Only two more after this one huh._ She would've pack more but she didn't know she was going to be attacked by these weird guys. She quickly shot the arrow just before dodging another arrow. The arrow pieced the one who shot the last arrow in the neck. the other one shot one more arrow, but only before he was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. He collapsed on the ground holding his shoulder. Suddenly Tama jumped on top of him with an arrow pointed at his head.

"Who are you working for and why did they tell you to attack my family!" She growled, the man said nothing. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled as she drew the bow back farther.

"It wasn't them we were after it was you!" The man said in panicked. _What? They were after me but_ why? Then the realization hit her.._.I killed my family._ Tama shock her head. _Masrur is my family not them._

"Why did you try to attack me!"

"I don't know he just told us to!"

"Who's he!" He was going to answer when an arrow pierced his neck. Tama jumped back and looked up to see another archer, which she quickly shot and killed. Then she hear footsteps, and realized that there was more coming. She quickly reached for another arrow, there was none left, so she grabbed the arrow in the man's neck. She quickly examined it, it wasn't bent so it could still be used. She then turned around to see a bunch of men running towards her. When Tama was about to shoot at them with a spell that she had whispered on it she felt her lip suddenly start to sting, and her left side hurt. She licked her lip, and realized that it had gotten cut. Then she looked down, and saw an arrow on the ground she looked up, and saw what looked like a well dressed man with long red braid hair who was carrying a bow. The arrow had been shot by that man, who cut her string on her bow, and was able to slice her left side undetected. This man had skill she would have to take him out first, but as far as she could see he didn't have any more arrows only a sword tied to his waist, and with the group of men still a running towards her with sword and spears out she would have to take out later. So, she dropped the arrow she holding, then used her bow which was now just a stick, and pointed at the group of men. "Ramz!" She yelled as a ball of lighting was thrown towards the group of men shocking them all. Causing them all to fall down unconscious. Tama then noticed a girl with long black hair in two braids who was also well dressed. _She could be allied with them_ Tama thought. The girl was unarmed as far a Tama could see, then she hear even more footsteps coming from behind her. _MORE?! _Tama thought she looked at the girl, _I'll use her as a hostage so I can get out of here. _Tama then reached for her dagger which was thankful still there, and lunged towards the girl. She was just about to reach the girl when she felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of her neck. _Masrur..._Was her last thought before every thing went black.

* * *

The girl just stood in front of the collapsed women.

"Well wasn't that close!" Said the man with red hair who had hit her on her neck with the but of his sword. "She almost got you, Amani, now didn't she?" Amani just stood there. "Oh well...She was tougher than I thought she was going to be!" He commented as he started to walk away.

"Shahzad!" Amani yelled towards the red head man who turned towards her. "Why do we need her! I thought we were after Sinbad!" Shahzad walked to her.

"We are...She is just the bait." He softy said.

"But, look how powerful she was when we had taken her by surprise, and was unprepared! Just think how powerful Sinb-" Amani was silenced with a kiss from Shahzad.

"My love do not worry. We will defeat Sinbad, and rule over this miserable world as king, and queen just have faith in me." He said as caressed her hair. "Now come we have bait to put on the line, and a fish to catch." Shahzad laughed as he walked away with Amani in tow.

**WOW! That took forever! If you didn't notice my writing style changed because I've been away for so long. I have no idea when the next one will come out! Well if you liked it leave a review! If not, please just kept it to yourself! Thanks!**


	5. Important AN

**I have unfortunate lost interest in this story. In the future I may rewrite this story but for now it's over. Thank you for all who liked my story it makes me very happy that you enjoyed this story, and I'm sorry that I couldn't finish it. Thank You for reading my story.**


End file.
